This invention relates to an ink jet printer, and is more specifically directed to an improved ink jet printer wherein a gap or distance defined parallel electrodes for charging ink drops is suitably determined with respect to a spacing defined between droplets when the ink drops are formed serially, whereby influence of the charge of the preceding ink drop is minimized.